Her Ladyships Soap
by Downton Addict
Summary: After S3E8 and before Christmas a story about how Cora and RObert discover the truth about O'Brien and her actions in season 1.
1. The Dilemna

John Bates sat at the breakfast table drinking his tea with a faraway look in his eyes. His wife eyed him with a worried expression. He had been quite out of sorts for quite some time now, and she wasn't entirely sure what could be consuming his thoughts. He had tried to placate her fears telling her that he was not concerned about anything, considering what they had been through over the last few years he could handle anything. But this did not convince her. He was often deep in thought, and it took her multiple attempts to gain his attention. She would catch him fidgeting with his walking stick as he did when he was bothered, and she had seen him talking in hushed tones with Thomas of all people. Ever since Thomas had stayed on and been given a promotion of sorts all thanks to John Bates they there had been vast improvements in his demeanor and their relationship with him. They were not the best of friends and never would be, the past was too burdensome. But John and Thomas had overcome a great many obstacles to seemingly want the best for each other, and seemed to share some common intrigue. Perhaps this worried Anna the most of all. Her husband was a good and decent man, loyal and trustworthy, but Thomas had a dark side and could turn on someone in an instant.

"It's time we were heading over" Anna said, breaking the silence of their breakfast. She stood up clearing the last of their plates. No response. Not a flicker of response, had he even heard her?

Clearing her throat she tried again, "John. It's time we were heading over to the house", he did not move at all. "John!" She all but shouted. He looked up startled. "It's time to head over, they'll be up soon and we can't be late. You know how the others would react if we weren't there on time" she finished as she leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek.

"Yes, indeed" he said, offering her a half smile.

As they walked arm in arm toward Downton Abbey they shared idle chit chat. John was obviously still not at ease with whatever was weighing him down. Not one to hold her tongue for long Anna tried again.

"I wish you'd just tell me what's bothering you? I can be quite helpful when I try" she said, squeezing his arm tighter. He looked down as they stopped walking. He seemed to be making a decision about something and she could tell in his eyes that it was causing him concern.

"I think it might be time Anna. I can't figure this out one way or another and I can't take it anymore." He finally conceded.

"Then tell me you silly fool" she said playfully.

"I will tell you, not now. If you can catch a break later in the day then meet me for a walk. Otherwise I will tell you tonight. I need your help with this." He finished as they started their walk onto Downton.


	2. Breakfast

The Earl of Grantham finished his breakfast and made his way upstairs to see his wife. She usually took breakfast in her room and it had become his custom of late to spend time talking with her as she ate. He enjoyed their morning ritual and secretly enjoyed watching her do the most mundane tasks, butter toast, stir her tea, and flip to the next page of the sketch. It was a thousand small moments and a million small tasks that had bonded them over their 3 decade long marriage. It was having her be herself around him that had caused him to fall in love with her during that first year of their marriage. He reached her door and knocked gently, upon hearing her call him in he entered.

She didn't need to ask who it was as she knew their routine as well as he did and cherished it beyond words. She didn't usually see him when he awoke and left her room to dress in his. She was usually still asleep, and so her meeting with him each day was in her room over her breakfast. She loved to see him dressed and ready for the door and felt almost wicked that she was lounging in her bed in her nightgowns. It was a secret thrill of hers.

"That will be all O'Brien" she said as her maid placed the tray on her lap.

"Yes Milady" O'Brian replied and exited the room.

"Good morning darling" Cora said, smiling from ear to ear as her husband approached her side of the bed and gave her a good morning kiss. Soft, gentle, warm and just long enough to make her feel that jump in her heart. She could never tire of this man. He may frustrate her at times and be childishly stubborn, but he was loving and kind and had made her heart beat almost since the moment she met him. They had been through raising children, the South African war, losing their heirs, losing their son, the great war and all the distance it had created for them, financial despair, and then of course losing Sybil. They had done all of this together, and almost very nearly not made it through at times, especially over Sybil. But they had come out the other side with each other, stronger together than they could ever be apart. Bonded. If someone had told her she could love him more 30 years on than when they were first married she would have thought them foolish, but she did. He was even more handsome with each passing year, more distinguished and refined.

"Good Morning my Love" Robert said happily. He settled himself in the chair and sat while Cora began her breakfast rituals. Toast, butter, jam, followed by intense tea stirring. Then letting the whole meal sit on the tray for 10 minutes while she flipped through the sketch. Robert liked stealing glances at her doing this.

"Robert you must talk with Carson about the footmen. Apparently they are not getting along and they mustn't quarrel. I think your appointing James as 1st footman caused a bit of a stir. You'll have to deal with it." Cora advised.

"Oh yes, and how do you know this? O'Brien?" Robert said with a smirk. O'Brian was a topic where Cora and Robert where always at a disagreement. He could not see his wife's loyalty to her irritating and vindictive maid, and Cora could not understand why Robert was so intrigued.

"As a matter of fact yes, but I asked her Robert. She doesn't just come in here and lay it all on the line. I have to dig for it you know" Cora said in her defense.

"Darling Cora, I think that Miss O'Brian intends for you to feel that way. I think she plants the seed and waits for you to harvest it." He was smiling like an annoying school boy who just knew he had all the right answers.

"Oh don't be so smug Robert" Cora chided him playfully, "regardless, there's an issue downstairs and you need to make sure Carson handles it before it spirals out of control"

"Of course dear" Robert said, appeasing his wife. "Now can we please talk about Christmas shopping? I know you would like to start soon and I thought we could open the house in London and make a bit of a trip out of it" he suggested. Upon seeing Cora's smile widen and eyes light up he was glad he had suggested it at breakfast. He would be seeing her smile at him all day because of his London plan, and if anything could keep him in a good mood it was his wife's smiles.


	3. News

Anna and John had made their way home after a very busy day. Lady Mary had been out to see the Dr and Anna had been sent to attend to her for a good portion of the day. The story they were telling was she had contracted a rather bad virus and needed some rest, but the truth was she was pregnant. No-one knew of course, save Anna, Matthew, and Lady Cora. It had been rather emotional when Lady Mary had told her mother the news. Anna was putting away Lady Mary's things as she settled into bed for a rest and her mother had come in to check on her. She was so concerned about her that Lady Mary had blurted it out quite unceremoniously. Lady Cora had stood frozen to the spot, a quick look of terror crossing her face as Anna was sure she relieved Lady Sybil's death in an instant. Then, to her credit her face relaxed and she beamed a large smile at her eldest daughter. She had gone to her bedside kissing her cheek and stroking her hair, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Let's not tell Papa just yet." Lady Mary had said, "I just want to make sure everything is alright before we start to alert everyone. And definitely not grandmamma, not quite yet"

"Of course darling, whatever you want." Lady Cora had responded, "Mary, you will be fine. I will not let anything happen to you darling." She squeezed her daughter's hands.

"I know mama. All will be well"

Anna had left then and had tried to find John, but he was busy. Then came dinner, cleanup, servants dinner etc etc. The day had seemed to drag as she had waited to hear her husband's news. She had gone over in her mind what it could be and thought she may have come up with it. It was Lady Mary's news that had caused her to realize it. She was very sure he was concerned about why they had not fallen pregnant themselves. He must have thought like Sir Matthew that the problem lay with him. Lady Mary had despaired over Matthew's concerns and had asked Anna many times what she should do about it. Now she was sure she would be in the same situation.

They readied themselves for bed and Anna waited for her husband anxiously. She had rehearsed a few things to say to him to appease his worries. When he finally joined her in the bed Anna thought she would burst out her prepared statements before he could even confess his worries. She did all she could to hold back, but her stare bore into him with such intensity that it caused him a little smirk.

"Not very patient are you my dear?" John teased her.

"Oh I think I have proven my patience John Bates, now out with it before I burst!" she teased back. He could always put her at ease. She relaxed a bit into her pillow.

His face tensed a bit and his brows furrowed, "I don't know what to do Anna. I have come upon some information that is sure to change lives, and I just don't know what to do with it. If I do nothing then no-one is any the wiser, but this person gets away with a most heartless and cruel act. If I do do something, then I am sure there will be feelings of betrayal and despair, opening old wounds and someone will more than likely lose their job. I wish I could unknow this."

"Good gracious John!" Anna was shocked twice over. It was not the concerns she had thought it was, and it sounded quite horrible. "You better tell me what you know then."

"I suppose I must" he began.


	4. The Other Valet

The Earl of Grantham awoke next to his wife, her dark hair had come partially lose of her braid during the night and lay across the pillow. He loved waking up next to her like that. No-one shared this moment but the 2 of them. In their lives they were surrounded by servants and family and the duties of their titles, but in this moment it was the 2 of them and no others. He stroked her hair for a moment and she stirred, rolling over so her face was toward him. He gently kissed her nose and crept from the bed. He made his way quietly to his dressing room and rang for Bates. While he waited for his valet he thought about how close he had come to losing Cora. First with the Spanish Flu, then when Sybil died. He had not thought they would come through it, but together they had made it, eventually. Of course before all of that had been the miscarriage of their son. He still got quite upset when he thought of that day, that awful moment. He could have lost Cora then too, but she was much stronger than her petite frame appeared. Although she had mourned the loss of their son, and of their last hope to be parents once more. She had not pushed him away as she had with Sybil.

The knock at his door bought him out of his thoughts and in looked Bates.

"Good Morning Milord" Bates said as he entered the room. He did not sound quite himself and Robert thought he looked like he had not slept at all.

"Bates, are you sick?" Robert asked instantly. They had an honest relationship and Robert enjoyed being able to converse freely with his Valet. Thomas had been a fine Valet, but he was not Bates. They did not share the same history and they did not have the same ease as Bates and Robert did.

"No Milord I am quite well" Bates replied

"You don't look it Bates. You look bloody awful" Robert continued.

"I'm quite fine Milord" Bates assured him as he began the process of dressing his Lordship.

All through breakfast Robert could not shake the feeling that Bates was not alright. There was definitely something wrong with him, maybe he wasn't sick, but there was something. He knew John Bates well, and he also knew Bates would not say anything to him unless Robert all but forced him too.

"There is something bothering Bates I just know it" Robert told Cora as he sat in her room during her breakfast. "Either that or he really is ill"

"Well why not send him home then? Although I doubt he will go, he's got such a work ethic." Cora said. She found Roberts concern for his Valet always so endearing. They had shared so much the two of them, and she knew theirs was more than a servant master relationship. She felt strongly for O'Brien, but it wasn't the same as Bates and Robert. They had been through a war together. Although, O'Brien had seen her through a lot over the years. Miscarriage, Spanish Flu, War, Death … O'Brien had been there for all of it. She had always kept Cora abreast of things below stairs as well as helped her talk out her own thoughts. She was one of her closest confidants.

"He would never do that. He'd have to be passed out to lie down." Robert said half jokingly. "Wait, how is Mary? Perhaps Bates has the same as she does. What did Dr Clarkson say it was?" Robert asked, sounding like he was onto something.

"Oh, no I don't think it's that darling. She's fine anyway, just tired." Cora tried to be vague, but Robert was still pursuing it.

"Cora if she is ill then perhaps Bates has what she has. I would feel awful if we knew what was wrong and kept the solution from him. Poor fellow. Surely Dr Clarkson gave her something?" he kept on.

"No Robert I'm sure it's not the same thing" Cora tried to find something to distract Robert with. No luck.

"Cora, are you really not going to tell me? This is absurd. What aren't you telling me?" Robert sounded disappointed and I bit hurt, not really angry, more frustrated with his wife. She couldn't do it anymore.

"Oh Robert. You mustn't tell her you know. She's sworn me to secrecy. But darling, Mary is pregnant." Cora let the words spill out, fast and happy.

"Pregnant!" Robert repeated, a smile starting to spread across his face.

"Yes darling. Isn't it wonderful! Another grandchild. She is quite well, just very very tired." Cora explained.

"Well that is fabulous news! I am thrilled for her and Matthew." Robert came to Cora's bed and sat next to her placing a kiss on her forehead. "Darling, you have made me so happy just now I can hardly stand it!" he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. Cora reached up and ran her hand through his hair as she accepted his kiss.

"I'm so glad darling" Cora breathed as their kiss parted and Robert lay next to her on top of the bed. She lay across his chest and listened to his heart beating. Her life was really quite wonderful and she was the most content and happy as she had been in months. Robert stroked her hair and she leaned up onto on elbow and kissed him again. As she pulled away she looked at his face, at his eyes, and she became quite bold for still so early in the day. She kissed him again, more passionately than before and for a much longer time. He pushed her back a bit so their lips separated and he could speak.

"Cora! What are you doing?" he was rather breathless, intrigued, excited.

"Robert, Shut up" she breathed as she kissed him again. She let her hands cradle his face and then up to his head where she let her fingers run through his hair and down his neck.

"Cora" Robert managed to come up for air, panting "I'm already dressed, what about …" she cut him off.

"Robert." She said in her most seductive tone, "Your wife is trying to have her way with you. Don't make me beg" and she lay back, pulling him down on top of her by pulling on his jacket. They lay there, inches apart breathing heavy. Robert was trying to think why this was not a good idea, but Cora's hand was running up and down his arms and her chest was heaving underneath him.

"Screw it" he whispered, and kissed her passionately. She accepted his kisses and murmured her delight in his touches and kisses. She took off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt. He loosened the top of her nightgown and found her breasts heaving underneath. He laid kisses across her chest and she groaned in pleasure and desire. She let her hands roam over his chest and scratch her nails down his back. He could not hide his intense pleasure and Cora finally began to undo his pants. He lifted up her nightgown and entered her with a groan of pleasure he could not keep under control. They moved together, kissing and touching and pleasuring each other for the next half an hour. Finally Robert was spent and Cora was grinning like a giggly schoolgirl as they back in each other's arms.

"Lady Grantham" Robert said, "I do believe I love you"

"Lord Grantham, I am very glad to hear it."Cora said happily, "I love you too"

"Cora" Robert began again, "You're going to have to act as Valet, I cannot have Bates return now without sullying your honor!"

Cora started to laugh as she got out of bed and began the process of redressing her husband


	5. The Truth

Robert had all but forgotten about Bates being ill after the mornings exciting news and playful moments with his wife. However now he had the chance to spend more time with Bates as he was dressing him for dinner and Robert recalled this morning. Bates looked no better.

"Bates, are you sure everything is alright? I must insist you tell me whatever is the matter and I will do my best to help."

Bates looked down, he was having great difficulty with this Robert could tell.

"Your Lordship, I do have something I need to tell you, however I am afraid it may injur you and Lady Grantham and I do not want to cause any harm to either of you." Bates said matter of factly.

"Bates, I must insist you tell me then!" Rorbert said forcefully.

"As you wish your Lordship" Bates said, and he began his unfortunate news.

Robert stood in his room alone, he had sent Bates downstairs. He paced the floor for what seemed like hours, but it was only 10 minutes. He was shocked, betrayed, heartbroken, angry … he wondered how she would feel? How would he tell her? He could not keep it in, she would face this with him, they were one again and they could face this, horrific as it was. He walked to their adjoining door and walked into the room. O'Brien was finishing up with Cora's hair. It made him see red to see her touching Cora.

"That will be all O'Brien" He said, roughly ad rudely. His tone startled both women and made O'Brien turn a reddish hue. She stood still however, waiting for her ladyship to dismiss her. Cora looked at Robert and could tell something was not right, so she waved at O'Brien motioning she could leave. Robert stood frozen to the spot waiting for O'Brien to leave. He did not look in her direction and clenched his jaw so as to not say something to her. As soon as the door clicked Cora began speaking.

"Robert what on earth is the matter? You look most unhappy, but you have just been so rude to O'Brien" she said with as much kindness as she could, she was worried for him but rather annoyed about the way he treated her maid.

Robert walked across the room and took Cora's hand. He led her to her chair and he sat opposite her. A lump rose in Cora's throat. What was the matter? He looked grave.

"Oh Robert what on earth is it? Please tell me I am so scared now." She said almost panicked.

"Cora, darling, I'm afraid I have something to tell you and it will open some old wounds I'm afraid." He leaned across and took her hands. "Darling, I know I don't need to remind you of the events involving the loss of our son" Cora's eyes flickered down as he mentioned their unborn son. The memories came flooding back before she could stop them. She looked up to meet his gaze and she could see he was fighting back tears. "Darling, I don't want to hurt you any more by bringing this up now, but something has come to my attention and I'm afraid you need to know it."

"Whatever is it Robert?" She asked, fighting to keep composure. She was scared by his demeanor and shocked at his mention of their unborn baby boy.

"That day when, well, when we lost him. You slipped on the soap next to the bath" he began.

A tear rolled down Cora's cheek, "I know Robert, I have gone over it a thousand times in my head. I don't recall how I even dropped the soap there in the first place!" she said, her voice quivering. "I'm so sorry darling" she said, squeezing his hand.

"Oh Cora, you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. Although someone in this house does! You see, it has come to my attention that during that time you were looking for a new ladies maid for mama. Apparently O'Brien had heard you talking of it and thought you were trying to replace her." said Robert.

"Robert I don't really understand? What does that have to do with anything?" Cora said, confused.

"Cora, O'Brien was quite bitter at you for so openly looking for what she thought was her replacement. She was angry and she is quite manipulative as we know. You see, Cora, O'Brien put the soap there on the ground. She placed it there setting you up to fall. She was the cause of us losing our baby, of nearly losing you in the process." Robert was quite obviously shaken. He looked at his wife for any sign of her feelings, but it was as if she was made of stone. She stood still, frozen, in shock. She took her hands from his and placed them over her mouth. She sat that way for several minutes. Then her body began to shake and he could see tears start to fall down her face. He leaned over and took her in his arms and held her.

"I'm so sorry darling" he cooed into her air over and over as he held her close to him, stroking her back.

After several minutes she sat up, her tears beginning to dry. Her back straightened and he saw a change in her expression from grieve, to determination.

"How could she do that to me?" Cora said, anger starting to develop in the place of grief. "How could she do that to us?"

"Cora I can arrange it so you never have to see her again. I can go now and have Carson dismiss her this minute and she will be gone. Do not worry on it, I will take care of it" Robert said. He had not been able to save their son, but he would spare Cora this pain.

"No!" She said forcefully. "I would like to do it myself." Cora said, standing to her feet.

"Darling, I don't know if that is wise" Robert cautioned.

"Robert, I am not a fragile little flower. I can do it. I have to do it. I trusted her for over 10 years! She was with me through some of the hardest times of my life, and now I find out that she has betrayed me and this family in the most heinous way possible. I will do it myself Robert. I didn't protect our son from this woman, but I will be damned if I let her get the better of me again." Cora was forceful and determined.

Robert nodded his ascent. "But I must insist on being there with you Cora, I do not want to abandon you to do this alone"

"Fine. Thank you. Give me 10 minutes to compose myself and have O'Brien sent up" Cora said


	6. Finishing It

O'Brien could not understand why she was being called back so soon? Was her Ladyship sick? Did she need to change? She turned the doorknob and found both His Lordship and her Ladyship in the room. She was standing next to her vanity, he as seated in the chair to the left.

"You called for me Your Ladyship?" O'Brien asked, closing the door behind her.

"Yes O'Brien I did" Cora replied, short and with tension in her voice. O'Brien did not like the sound of this already.

"O'Brien, have you enjoyed working here?" Cora asked

"Of course Milady" O'Brien responded confused.

"And have I been good to you? Loyal, defended you when others spoke of your manipulative nature?" Cora continued.

"Yes Milady. You have always been most kind to me" O'Brien was really shaken now. This was going nowhere good and fast.

"I think that for the most part I just feel completely and utterly betrayed. I don't feel so much grief as I have always had that tucked away in my heart. But I feel betrayed, in the most horrifying way, and BY YOU! O'Brien how could YOU?! How could you?! " Cora practically shouted at O'Brien. The words coming out like poison. "I trusted you! I spared you from those who didn't like you, I tried to be kind to you and you betrayed me and let me suffer in a way that no-one has ever done in all my life!" Cora felt a tear run down her cheek and then another. Robert rose from his seat and came to stand next to his wife. He slipped his hand in hers and she squeezed it in thanks.

O'Brien felt all color leave her body, she stood still and felt her heart beat more and more quickly. She didn't even have to hear the whole story, she could tell what this was about. Her shame. Her regret.

"No-one had betrayed me in a worse way O'Brien. No one! Why didn't you just come to me and ask me about the job search? Why did you have to act so callously and cruelly? You knew how much I wanted that baby you knew it more almost anyone! You have lied and cheated me in a way I cannot forgive. I cannot forgive this of you O'Brien. Not ever." She was very angry, but her words came out in a rather even tone.

"Milady if I may?" O'Brien began, asking for permission to speak her piece before she knew she would have to go, leave there forever. Cora motioned for her to have her say. She was devastated at the betrayal, but she at least wanted to hear what she had to say about it.

"Milady, I cannot take away the horrible things that I have done, and most important I can't take away what I did to you that day. I will only say that of all the things in my life it is that moment that I regret most bitterly of all. I was foolish and cruel, and once I realized what I was doing I tried to hurry back to you to stop it, but it was too late. I can only say that I am so very sorry and will regret that moment for the rest of my life and beyond." O'Brien's voice betrayed her and she had tears coming down her cheeks. She would never recover from this.

Cora had her own tears staining her cheeks now, but she had to finish, "O'Brien, I cannot tell you how much I wish you had not done as you did. I not only lost a baby that day, but as it turns out I have now lost someone I thought I could trust. I wish you well O'Brien, I really do. But as I'm sure you are aware it will not be in this house." Cora squeezed Roberts hand and walked across to the chair and sat down, exhausted and emotionally spent.

Robert took over, "O'Brien, please see to packing your belongings and prepare to leave in the morning. You will receive whatever is owed to you and a months wages"

"3 months" Cora interjected, "She shall receive 3 months wages. I cannot have you here any longer, and I cannot forget what you have done. But I wish you well."

O'Brien nodded in understanding and left her ladyships room for the last time. As she closed the door behind her she could see his Lordship standing next to his wife, his hand on her shoulder.

Robert squeezed Cora's shoulder, "You were wonderful darling" he said gently.

Cora lifted her hand to touch his, "Thank you darling, I'm glad you were here."

"I will go and tell Carson to have a tray bought up for you" he offered.

"No thank you darling, I will come down with the rest of the family. I may be sad, I may feel betrayed, this may take me quite some time to recover from. But I have the most important people in my life waiting to eat dinner with me, and these moments are special. I will not let her take that away too." Cora said with resolve.

Cora stood and placed her arm through her husbands, and walked down stairs to meet her family. This would take time, she would not be able to trust as freely as she had before, she was devastated by this. But at her said she had Robert, and down those stairs she could hear the voices of those she loved. She could do it, one day at a time.


End file.
